Saved (REWRITE)
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: (Rewrite of my old fic, "Saved") "And so he'd set out in his tiny little rowboat. But risking his life for Marcia? He wasn't sure why he had come for that." Silas/Marcia friendship.


At last, Silas Heap's little rowboat pulled up to the _Vengeance. _The curly-haired Ordinary Wizard allowed himself a sigh of relief, despite the fact that his mission was not complete. He had _made _it to the _Vengeance_. Next step; getting onto the boat and rescuing Marcia.

Gingerly, Silas stood up, hoping that he could see over the edge. He couldn't. His boat rocked dangerously under his feet. The Wizard grimaced. He'd have to climb up.

Silas grabbed the side of the _Vengeance _and tried to hoist himself up. Seawater sprayed him in the face, dampening his robes and his flyaway hair. He ignored this and managed to get his chest over the edge. A few seconds later, he overbalanced and toppled into the _Vengeance._

He was glad that he had placed an **Unseen**on himself before coming, because quite a few people glanced over at the loud _thump _that had resounded when he hit the deck. They didn't think much of it, especially since they were all so busy with Jenna, Nicko, and Boy 412. Silas looked around wildly, searching the crowd for the dark, curly hair and magnificent purple robes of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

When Silas had heard that Marcia had been removed from Dungeon Number One, he'd known that DomDaniel would be behind it. His thoughts went first to DomDaniel's boat, the _Vengeance. _And so he'd set out in his tiny little rowboat. But risking his life for _Marcia? _He wasn't sure why he had come for that. They shared a mutual dislike that only just covered up the fact that they were actually friends- and Silas respected her, although he would never admit it to _her._

And then he saw her. A thin, slumped figure crumpled at the entrance to the downstairs level of the boat. Silas rushed to her side. The closer he got, he could see the pronounced dark shadows under her green Wizard eyes, her pallor, and the many little bruises and cuts the parts of her skin that he could see. The purple robes that she loved so much were torn and filthy. Silas's heart went out to her. He knelt down beside her and removed the **Unseen**.

Immediately Marcia's eyes met his. A bit of life seemed to return to her when she saw him. "_Silas!?_" she gasped.

"Yeah, it's me." Silas said. "Surprise."

"I… I thought you were back with Sarah and the boys…?"

He nodded. "I was, yes. But I had to come looking for you, Marcia. I was really worried."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh… Silas…"

"Shh, don't cry. It's alright." Silas murmured soothingly. "Come on; I'll help you." He took one of her hands and helped her to her feet. Marcia stumbled, unsteady on her feet.

"I…"

"I think you need to stop wearing those awful shoes." Silas said lightly. He took one of her arms and looped it around his shoulders.

"They aren't _awful._" Marcia muttered. Silas smiled; _there _was the Marcia he knew and loved.

"Okay, they aren't awful. Now, come quickly… they might see us…"

Carefully, but swiftly, Silas half-carried Marcia back to the little rowboat. He helped her into it, and then jumped down. Marcia stared, horrified, at the water that had leaked into the boat. She looked a little green.

"Oh… Silas, I… I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Try not to throw up on me." Silas said distractedly, rowing away from the _Vengeance _as fast as he could.

Marcia chuckled, despite herself. "Um… thank you, Silas. For saving me and all. I thought I was going to die on that boat."

Silas turned around, eyes wide. She was staring back at him, her eyes completely devoid of disdain. No, she was looking at him with… could it be _respect? _

"Wow." he remarked. "A compliment from Miss ExtraOrdinary Overstrand? I must be doing _something _right."  
"Well, it was heroic of you!" Marcia snapped, looking embarrassed. "I mean… I would have done the same for you."

"Really?" Silas was unable to keep the shock out of his voice. "But… you're the _ExtraOrdinary Wizard. _And I'm just an Ordinary Wizard."

She shrugged. "Sometimes I think Ordinary Wizards aren't so bad after all."

Silas smiled all the way home.

end


End file.
